1. Technical Field
Embodiments to be disclosed herein relate to a power conversion apparatus, a control apparatus, and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the known power conversion apparatuses includes a power converter including a plurality of switching elements. In the power conversion, the plurality of switching elements is controlled so that this power converter outputs a plurality of different voltage vectors.
In this power conversion apparatus, the current of the power converter is detected while the power converter outputs the voltage vector. Therefore, when the voltage vector is output for a very short time, the stable detection of the current may be difficult.
In view of this, the technique as below has been suggested (for example, see JP-A-2003-189670). In this technique, the duty ratio of the PWM signal is corrected to the duty value at which the current detection is possible in one carrier period or a half carrier period of the PWM signal. In the next carrier period, the increase or decrease of the duty ratio is corrected.